


Parigi val bene...

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'arrivo di Lestat e Nicolas a Parigi ("Scelti dalle tenebre")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parigi val bene...

“Perfetto! Questo, d’ora in poi, sarà il nostro castello!”  
Nicolas storse la bocca, divertito dall’entusiasmo di Lestat; l’amico piroettava per la camera invasato, esplorando quel misero luogo come se fosse stato davvero degno di qualche attenzione. Invece ai suoi occhi plebei appariva miseramente per quello che era: una stanza in affitto, poco pulita, in un quartiere povero. Le urla dei vicini trapassavano le pareti ed era quasi sicuro che quelle macchie sul pavimento fossero sangue raffermo.  
“Stai calmo, mio principe” sogghignò Nicolas, osservando l’altro che si affacciava alla finestra per meglio osservare il vicolo sottostante. La puzza che entrava era insopportabile.  
“Andiamo, Nicki! Togliti quel broncio dalla faccia; siamo a Parigi!”  
Era incredibile come le cose fossero cambiate da quando se ne erano andati. Prima era Lestat ad essere sempre teso e preoccupato, ma l’aria della città gli aveva infuso una vitalità insospettabile. Nicolas ne era stupito e, come per controbilanciare la situazione, si era chiuso in sé, timoroso per quello che il futuro avrebbe riservato loro.  
Lestat lo prese tra le braccia e lo fece volteggiare per la stanza, fino a farlo cadere sul letto. La polvere che si levò lo fece starnutire, ma il suo nobile amico lo tenne schiacciato al materasso, impedendogli di muoversi.  
“Fammi un sorriso.”  
Il violinista scosse la testa e tentò di rialzarsi, invano. “Lestat, non ho voglia di giocare.”  
“Allora fammi un sorriso.”  
“No.”  
“Mh… dispettoso…” La mano di Lestat scese lungo il corpo di Nicolas, fino al suo inguine. Quando premette leggermente, al giovane mancò il respiro.  
“Lestat… ho detto di no…”  
“Sei sicuro?” Il nobile sorrise sentendo il sesso dell’amico reagire al suo tocco. Si fece strada attraverso la stoffa, fino alla carne calda. L’erezione pulsò tra le sue dita e Nicolas non poté trattenersi dal gemere.  
“Sei un… bastardo…”  
“Lo so.”  
“Un meraviglioso… bastardo…” Nicolas gli regalò quel sorriso tanto atteso, mentre Lestat gli mordeva il collo con passione. La schiena fu percorsa da un brivido quando il suo seme bagnò la mano dell’amico, ma neanche allora il nobile smise di baciare e leccare la sua pelle.  
Il violinista chiuse gli occhi e assaporò il momento. Potersi amare in libertà, senza qualcuno che li controllasse… Sì, Parigi valeva una fuga, decisamente.


End file.
